


好

by LorisTenth



Category: Isle of Dogs (2018)
Genre: M/M, Rex/Chief
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorisTenth/pseuds/LorisTenth
Summary: “这是什么味道？”Chief咽下饼干去拨袋子，看着上面的字，“海什么？”“海苔，”Rex回答，“我都不知道你认字。”啧，暴露了。Chief僵硬着后背，转过身看着Rex，“怎么？”“没怎么，就只是…”Rex停顿了，意识到自己接下来说的话似乎有些没礼貌。Chief走近他，开口说道：“就只是什么？我是流浪狗？我不应该识字？”
Kudos: 1





	好

Rex刚下车的时候Chief就看到他了。不对，还没下车的时候Chief就闻到他了，这么多年流浪，他的嗅觉不是说说而已。

Chief从楼上的阳台探出一点点脑袋，想看看Rex嘴里叼的什么，闻起来像狗脆乐但是又有一点不一样，似乎有点…海水的味道？不过刚探出脑袋就连忙缩了回来，他可不想让Rex看到自己这个样子。太蠢了。

Chief从阳台走到书房，看了下Atari的情况，还在写东西。又走到了小客厅，喝了点水，卧在了垫子上。趴了几秒就又把书拿出来，他最近正在学认字，毕竟Rex那家伙能读书，他已经被对方说过没礼貌了，可不想再加一个没文化。

然而书刚翻开就又被塞在了垫子下面。在学出点什么之前，还是先不要让Rex知道他在学认字吧。

塞了书本的垫子硌着Chief的肚子，他又爬起来，走到阳台去，犹豫着要不要探出脑袋看一眼。

Rex怎么还没上来？就这么几级楼梯他是准备爬一下午吗？

Chief喷出一口气，想着家养的狗真是弱。完全忘了自己现在脖子上也挂着名牌呢。

“嗨，Chief。”

Chief被背后的声音吓的一蹦，头差点撞在护栏上。Rex什么时候在这里的？他怎么没闻到味道也没听到声音？就算在想事情也不应该注意力这么不集中吧？自己已经这么弱了吗？

不行，可不能让Rex发现，他可是要保住他们之间最强的狗这个称号。

Chief强行淡定，转过身一脸冷漠的看着Rex。

“你来干什么。”

Rex拨了下地上的袋子，是他刚刚叼上来的。袋子上的确写着狗脆乐，和几个Chief不太认识的字，其中有一个好像是海？另一个是什么？

“狗脆乐新出的口味，我主人买的时候送了一小袋，带给你吃。”Rex示意Chief走过来，谁知道对方并不领情。

Chief扭头喷出一口气，表达他的不屑，“不吃。”

Rex装作没看到对方咽口水，忍着笑说道：“同意Chief吃狗脆乐的说好。”

“好。”

“不好。”

Rex把袋子撕开，倒进Chief的饭碗里。

“哦，看来你要吃了。”

Chief冲过去捂住自己的碗，难以置信的看着Rex：“只有我们两个人，我们是平局！”

Rex拿鼻子顶开Chief明显没有用力的爪子，继续往里倒饼干，不过这么小小一袋本身也没有多少，Rex还留了点在里面，想着等下拿给Spots，一边的Chief皱眉，就这么一小袋还不舍得全倒出来？留着干什么？

Rex注意到对方的表情，心说不是还吆喝着不吃吗，怎么少倒一点还不高兴了。

“给Spots留一点。”Rex忍着笑解释道，他可不能笑出来，不然Chief怕是要把碗扣在他脸上。

“哦，”Chief后知后觉的想起来自己还有个兄弟，而那个兄弟还有老婆孩子，他把碗里的狗饼干又叼进袋子里了一些，“Spots需要的多一点。”

叼着叼着有觉得哪里不对，直起身子看着Rex，把碗向对方那边推了点，说道：“我不吃，你自己吃。”

Rex看着那挪动了那么一点点距离的碗，又给推了回去，“你先吃，你是最强的狗，你尝一下看能不能吃。”也不管一个正规厂家出厂的狗饼干“不能吃”的机率有多小，总得让Chief有个理由啊不是吗。

Rex瞪眼：“我是最强的我就要试毒吗？”顿了顿又补充说：“不过看在你这么可怜的份上，我就勉强吃一口。”

说完还等了会，试图表达自己并不是真的想吃这个饼干。却不知随后的咀嚼速度完全暴露了他内心的真实想法。

Rex也叼起一块，恩，海苔味真的挺不错。

“这是什么味道？”Chief咽下饼干去拨袋子，看着上面的字，“海什么？”

“海苔，”Rex回答，“我都不知道你认字。”

啧，暴露了。Chief僵硬着后背，转过身看着Rex，“怎么？”

“没怎么，就只是…”Rex停顿了，意识到自己接下来说的话似乎有些没礼貌。

Chief走近他，开口说道：“就只是什么？我是流浪狗？我不应该识字？”

Rex连忙否认，“当然不是，你现在又不是流浪狗。”他拿鼻子顶了下Chief脖子上挂的名牌，继续说道：“我只是想说，没想到你会对这个感兴趣。抱歉，我不应该随便判断的。”

Chief愣了下，坐在了后腿上，犹豫的开口：“我也是最近刚开始学。”

“哦，那真的很棒。”Rex说，“那你要和我去看樱花吗？”

“什么？”樱花？什么樱花？他们怎么聊樱花了？还跟Rex一起去？为什么他要和Rex一起去？

Rex继续说道：“Duke跟我说从这里出发往北走有个地方樱花非常好看。你要一起去吗？”

Duke原话说的是那边樱花非常好看，适合带喜欢的狗去。不过Rex觉得后半句没什么必要说出来，对吧？

Chief更疑惑了，他们这满院子都种的樱花，为什么还要跑到外面去看？而且Duke到底怎么知道的这么多乱七八糟的消息？

“为什么？我为什么要去看？”

Rex说出早就编好的理由：“你是市长的狗，你怎么能不出去逛逛？你可是Atari的守护犬，你得了解这个城市才能更好的保护他。”

可是自己以前是流浪狗啊，Chief想着，一只流浪狗怎么可能不熟悉这个城市，他以前天天都要躲着收容所的抓狗人。

Rex这只笨狗。

好吧他不笨，Chief在心里又纠正了下，Rex只是偶尔会犯糊涂。

Chief看着对方期待的表情，清了清嗓子，说道：“好吧，不过我可是为了Atari的安全才去的。”

“是，为了Atari的安全。”Rex忍不住凑过去舔了下Chief的鼻子，在对方诧异的目光下解释道：“鼻子上有饼干屑。”

Chief踏爪子揉了下鼻子，不会吧，他已经迟钝到连鼻子上有什么都发现不了了吗？看来要继续参加训练了。

Rex看着对方的动作，决定等看樱花那天就给Chief表白。他可不想再骗对方说什么有饼干屑这种破理由了。

(完。)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


一点点后续：  
Rex：“同意Chief和Rex在一起的说好。”  
Rex，Spots，Duke，King，Boss：“好。”  
Chief：“有你们什么事？”  
Chief：“…好。”


End file.
